I Have A Secret
by The Lady Andar
Summary: Plan: Lure Hunny away from his overprotective cousin. Offer cake. Seduce when the chance arrives. Please don't read if your immature. Immaturity, in this situation, does not refer to age. It consists of your ability to read mature content without being offended. Come on guys I was able to read this sort of thing by age ten without grossing out or reporting it. Hint, hint.


**Hey guys I don't know where this came from but i think I'm going to try honing my skills at these kinds of things. I'm going to do this for a living one day. ;)**

**P.S. I noticed that a lot of people like a little darkness to their Boy Lolita... Hope this works for you guys. ;)**

* * *

Today was the day. There was no way anyone could stop her.

Today she was going to fulfill every dream she had ever had about Hunny-chan. Okay, so her friends thought it was really creepy that she liked such a childish boy. She didn't think it was creepy at all. He was older than he looked, and he really wasn't short at all compared to her. He obviously had more of a mental competence than they gave him credit for if he was in a host club. And she had seen him around school, not to mention was frequently a customer of his for the host club.

He was very intelligent and had a dangerous air about him that she really couldn't pinpoint. Also there was the fact that he was a skilled fighter that had no rival. She just had to get him away from his overbearing cousin.

She obviously knew if he didn't want it he would have any troubles shooting her down, but if Mori-Senpai was there she would have no chance at all. She sat on the couch in front of Hunny watching as he grinned at all the girls. He certainly loved that attention, the swooning and fawning. She waited till after the host club ended and handed him a note quietly, trying not to bring attention to it. Hunny gave her a puzzled look but slipped it in his pocket anyways. She blushed and left the room, going to wait in the specific spot she had pointed out on her note.

It was risky for sure. She said she had wanted to talk to him alone about something that had been bothering her for quite some time. She offered for him to join her for cake and milk so they could discuss it. The note was the only option she really had and she was nervous.

She didn't have to wait for long though, the door to the room opened and closed and she looked up from where she was sitting. Hunny was standing there holding the note with an excited look on his face. She blushed again when he noticed two slices of strawberry and chocolate cake each sitting in front of her. His eyes went huge and sparkly and she chuckled. He really was adorable.

"The bigger pieces are for you, I cant eat to much sweets." She said and he nodded running over and sitting next to her, just the way she planned it. He picked up his fork and began to devour his cake while she took small bites of hers.

"So what did you wanna talk about, hmm?" He asked between bites. She stopped eating and gave him a thoughtful look wondering how to answer. The corner of his mouth had a peice of cake on it and she bit her lip wanting to lick it off.

"Well, Ive been coming to the host club for quite a while, and I know that its all for show. You guys really don't intend to be with any of the girls you entertain." She paused and he tried to protest, she cut him off gently. "Its just that I started having this... fascination with one of the members. He is nice and cute and I really want to get to know him a bit better, but I'm frightened he would reject me." She said and he put his fork down, finished with his cake.

"Well, I think you should just tell him, you never know until you try. Taka-Chan may be quiet but he isn't opposed to women." He said with a large smile. She blinked once, twice.

"You think this is about Senpai?" She asked confused. He nodded and grinned.

"Why else would you ask specifically that he not come? Don't worry he really is nice!" He said. She shook her head. Then leaned in closer and stared into his eyes as her tongue snaked out and licked the corner of his lips, cleaning the cake away. Somehow it tasted sweeter than when she ate it off the fork.

His eyes shot wide and his gaze glued to her mouth. "Why would you do that?" He asked with a slight whine. She blushed and leaned away.

"It wasn't about Mori. The one I like is you." She said turning away. He stayed silent for a long time and she was scared he had left, she refused to look at him. The she felt a soft hand on her cheek, pulling her in his direction. He smiled and let the hand trail down onto her her neck, her collar, and finally her chest. He made a face to concentrate as he then moved to the back of her dress to undo the fastenings. Every touch was sending fire through her body.

He pulled the dress off her shoulders enough to place a hot kiss to her collar. She shivered and closed her eyes, anticipating more. Heat built up between her thighs as his tongue left a wet trail to her neck, behind her ear. She could hear every breath he took and each one sent goosebumps down her spine.

The was a light nip on her earlobe and then his lips were there, his panting turning her on. "So that means, you want me." He whispered and she let a soft moan escape her lips. He hadnt done much, but her body was on fire. She nodded and he chucked, all innocence gone. "Lay down." He commanded, and she did without hesitation. She hadn't been sure what to expect, but this was a thousand times better. He moved on top of her and slipped the dress off her chest, pulling it to her hips with a little help from her.

His eyes glued to her breasts and she blushed. She wasn't the biggest chested girl, but it wasn't like she had nothing either. The school uniform would show it if she wore a bra so she generally didn't. He licked his lips and gave her an evil grin.

"You know I'm used to being the little boy everyone finds adorable, so dont mind if I take a little advantage of this situation. Right now, I think I'll be someone you"ll really enjoy in a whole new way. So do as I say alright?" He asked, the evil grin growing wider. She nodded biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together, desperately trying to find friction. He chuckled and lowered his head to the right breast, keeping complete eye contact with her as he flicked his tongue out to her already hard nipple. It sent a shock wave of pleasure through her body and she brought her hands to his hair, trying to get more.

He tsked and pulled away. "Pull your hands over your head and grab your elbows. I'll be as slow as i want."

She moaned at the look in his eyes and did as he said. He continued to lazily drag or flick his tongue over the sensitive nub. Just when she though she would go insane from that one, he brought his mouth to the neck one and repeated the motions. His fingertips barely touched every bit of the exposed skin of her belly. It drove her wild, heat growing between her legs and she shivered at every touch. Her breath came in ragged and soft moans bubbled up past her lips.

He decided that was enough of that. The soft hands made their way towards her hips and began to drag her dress down only pausing to say "Lift." when the ground stopped his movements. Once that was done her stared down at her and she felt her face heat up. She was in her plain white panties and stockings. And that was all. Not even her shoes remained, as she had them off in the first place.

He lowered his head again and kissed her thigh, his fingers sliding into the band of one of her stockings. She watching in fascination as he trailed kisses down her leg for every inch he pulled the fabric down. By the time he had it off her eyes were half lidded and she was panting. He repeated the process again with the next one. She let her head fall back and relished in the feeling, her core throbbing, getting wetter and wetter.

A soft chuckle caught her attention and she brought her eyes up to look at him. He was still completely clothed and he never looked hotter then he did right there. "You really are ready for me aren't you?" He said bringing his finger to her wetness, through the panties. She felt a moan claw its way up her throat and she bit it back, nodding. He raised an eyebrow, "Liked that did you? Well how about this?" He said and pressed his finger to the most sensitive area. She open her mouth in a silent scream, orgasm ripping through her like he just hit the on switch. Wave after wave of ecstasy making her tense every muscle she could then relax and repeat. It took a while for her to come down off her high, by the time she came back to her senses, he had removed his jacket and was working on the shirt.

"Its amazing what foreplay will do, hmm?" He said as he watched her. She nodded and fixed her eyes on every inch of exposed flesh. Once he had his chest fully exposed he leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. his chest rubbing against hers, naked flesh making her shiver. His muscles practically danced beneath the skin as she arched her back to feel more of him. The skin was smooth and hard and slick from sweat, she loved knowing she could have that affect without really doing anything.

His lips moved against hers as his hips started a slow grind against her stomach. It was teasing and it worked her back into a frenzy. It wasn't long before she was moaning again. He took her open mouth as an opportunity to slide his tongue over hers. She gladly let him and met his tongue easily, her eyes closing and her head lifting to cause a forceful kiss. He pulled away and sat up, slowly unzipping his pants. She got tired of the slow pace and sat up to make him go faster, he gave her an amused look as she ripped his pants and boxers down. He may look boyish, but his erection stood proudly at attention between his hips, thick and weeping. She reached out to stroke it shyly, his breath hitched and his stomach muscles clenched at her touch. A soft growl erupted from his throat and he fisted her hair, forcing her to her knees in front of his hardness. "Suck." He said roughly, she happily licked the head of his dick before wrapping her mouth around the head without any hesitation. She could taste the salty pre-cum and it made her wet.

Swirling her tongue around his shaft she began to lower her mouth further onto his cock, sucking gently. His harsh groan told her she was doing it right and encouraging her to rub the palm of her hand across his balls. Another groan. She pulled back up with a good suction on his member until she reached the head, giving another good swirl of the tongue until she lowered her head again. She felt powerful, and the feeling increased with every sound he made as she repeated the process. She added little things, like twisting her head to get deeper, humming, and his favorite, adding her hand to the mix.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, obviously enjoying himself. She watched the way his hands bawled into fists and his stomach tensed, his dick twitching in her mouth. The sounds he made were the hottest thing she had ever heard.

Suddenly he pulled away and spun her around, placing her on her hands and off her panties and tossing the poor things aside, he positioned himself behind her and entered in one swift movement. She gasped at the sudden full feeling inside her, her walls contracting around his erection. His hands went to her hips and held her firmly in place when she tried to push into him. "You're doing as i say, remember?" She could hear the amusement in his voice at her desperation. His grip tightened and he slid out of her most of the way, leaving just the tip in, she whimpered when he stayed that way for a moment. He then slammed himself all the way in, hitting just the right spot. She cried out in pleasure as he repeated the process and left it in, swirling his hips and giving her a new sensation. Every time he thrust himself into her, he found something new and interesting to do. Leaning forward he used his thumb and middle finger to pinch and rub one of her nipples, while the other hand found her sweet spot and rubbed it teasingly as he continued to pound into her at varied speeds. It didn't take long at all for the heat to build throughout her whole body, she tensed waiting for her orgasm to hit her.

It didn't.

Instead, Hunny pulled out and tossed her on her back, crawling on top of her and entering again. One hand came to wrap around both her wrists and trap them above her head while the other was on her breast, massaging and squeezing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles. His breathing was harsh and his skin was slick in sweat. his blonde hair plastered to his face and his blue eyes, usually wide, were half lidded and giving her the most lustful look she had ever seen. It melted her as the heat slowly built back up and spread. Every thrust made a sick slapping sound as their flesh met. Somehow it made things hotter, and she could tell he thought the same.

His thrusts became erratic, his panting worse. Eyes closed he shot forward and bit her neck gently, stifling a loud moan. She felt his release as jets of hot seed entered her body, the feeling tipped her over the edge. A tingling started in her core and spread through her. White danced behind her vision as waves of ecstasy forced her back to arch and a moan ripped from her throat.

Once she calmed down she looked up and saw lazy blue eyes staring down at her. Hunny laughed as he pulled out of her and collapsed on the floor next to her. She giggled as well. Both of them lay there for a while catching their breath, the sweat drying. She looked over at him and found his eyes on her again.

"I like being in charge. Lets do this again soon." He said and the put on his signature smile, which looked weird with his amazing nakedness. "And I'll bring the cake next time."

* * *

**Review and leave tips? ;)**

** -Signed, The Lady Andar.**


End file.
